Many drivers have had a close call at the “Blind Spot”, the area where cars or other vehicles are not typically visible in a rear-view mirror or a side view mirror. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,594 shows an approach for dealing with this problem. Other prior art is set forth in the foregoing patent. However, the cost of manufacturing the Triangle Prism System was too high. Therefore, I came up with a second idea called the Hollow Box. It then evolved to a Shelter Box. The final product stage became the Distortion Free Image Capture Mirror Assembly. However, when the various designs of the prior art are implemented they tend to have distracting background views, and fail to channel the image from the critical blind spot area with a clear non-distorted view towards the driver.
The problems solved by my invention has never before been recognized. On prior art references that have to do with the blind spot area, none of them even came close to what I have developed. Previous inventions employed the convex mirror that came with the distortion of view. For those who tried to employ flat mirrors using one or more pieces combined by turning the mirrors toward the blind spot, this turned the image away or limited the image from the driver's sight. That design causes a lot of difficulty to view or focus.